


Beau/Yasha One Shots

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Just a few short one shot stories about our favorite couple!Previous Entry: Chapter 5: "I can't take this anymore!"Latest Entry: Chapter 6: Stars
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the future and contains spoilers until episode 120. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this story! Thanks for reading!

Thunder rolled, off in the distance, and Beau sat up in her bedroll. The dome was quiet and most of the others were seemingly asleep, as Beau couldn’t exactly see very far in the dark. Yasha however was nowhere to be seen, the bedroll beside her empty. Beau felt a moment of deja vu and felt her heart begin to pound with panic. She put on her Goggles, wanting to be able to see better. She waited one minute, than two, each second feeling like an eternity. Finally, Beau had enough of waiting. She moved to get up, but just as she was pulling on her coat, Yasha ducked back into the dome, brushing rain off of her coat. 

Her lover looked a little bit sleepy and she yawned as she moved closer. She slowed when she saw that Beau was up and looking around. Yasha’ s blue-green and purple eyes met hers. She reached into her pocket and cast Light on her stone, and held it out. 

“Hey. Everything okay?” The Barbarian asked softly, as she moved to sit beside her, hating that when Beau took off her goggles’ her blue eyes held the hint of tears and panic. 

Beau took a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. “Yeah.” She said quietly. Another peel of thunder and then a flash of lightning cast interesting shadows inside the dome, highlighting their friend’s sleeping forms. Beau let out another breath, glad that she hadn’t woke them up. She felt Yasha take her hand suddenly, as the Aasimar realized what Beau was upset about. 

“I’m right here.” Yasha whispered softly, placing a kiss against her temple. Beau sighed and snuggled into her lap, resting her head against Yasha’s chest listening to her heartbeat. 

“I know... just a weird sense of deja vu, hearing the thunder and waking up to find you gone. Plus it didn’t help that I was already dreaming.” About her father actually, god she hated those dreams. She shivered. Yasha just held her closer, and kissed the top of her head. 

Yasha ran her fingers through Beau’s hair and felt the other woman melt against her. She smiled. Beau was just so cute. “Want to talk about it?” 

Beau shook her head and shifted slightly to look up at her. “No, but I’m glad you are here. I’m glad you stayed.” 

Yasha ducked her head to kiss her, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of Beau’s lips against hers. “Me too. I think I’m where I’m meant to be, and for now at least the Storm Lord seems to agree. I don’t feel the restlessness that I did before.” It was gone when she had gained her wings back, and when her hair was turning back to white. She felt whole, no longer was their large pieces of her missing, left behind in Iothia Moorland with Zuala, or lost in the time that she had forgotten, that Obann had stolen from her. She had the Mighty Nien to thank for that, but Beau most all. She couldn’t have done it without the support of her friends and her lover, she would have been lost to grief and rage. 

Another peel of thunder rang out around them seemingly a little closer this time. The sound sent a thrill of wonder though Yasha, never getting tired of the sound. She could have sworn that she heard a deep chuckle in her head and she smiled. _Thank you Storm Lord._

“Good, I want you close. Always.” Beau whispered. Yasha didn’t have to be looking at her to know that she was falling asleep again. Yasha kissed her forehead one last time and then gently tucked her back into her bedroll. Then she scooted hers closer and wrapped her arms around Beau’s body holding her tight. Beau rolled over to face her and Yasha could feel her smiling against her chest. 

“Love you.” Beau whispered. 

“I love you too.” Yasha replied as she closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds of the storm around them, letting them lull her back into slumber, Beau fast asleep and safe in her arms.


	2. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Yasha spend time on the Beach after they return from Eiselcross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Beau wiped sweat off of her forehead and slowed down her jog to a walk. The Mighty Nein were taking a few days rest in Nicodranas, so that Jester and Veth could see their families. Beau felt restless and had decided to take a run alone on the beach before meeting Fjord for training. 

Yasha had been sleeping when Beau had gotten out of bed. The Barbarian had a rough couple of days on their way back from Eiselcross and Beau had been loathed to wake her. Beau smiled as she reached for her canteen and took a drink, wiping the access from her mouth and drying her hand on her pant leg. 

The sun was up now, and Beau took a moment to look out over the ocean, admiring the waves and the peaceful cool breeze. Her eye caught sight of something in the sand and she picked it up, finding a rainbow shell. She smiled, knowing she would probably give it one of the Nien later. Suddenly she felt something enter her mind and then she heard Jester’s voice say. 

“Hey, where are you? Yasha is looking for you.” There was a pause and then, Jester continued. “Do do, do do, do do do do, do do do do, do do, do do.” Beau shook her head, leave it to Jester not to waste words and to send her a little song. 

“I’m at the beach, down by the water, where we usually go. I’ll come back if she wants me too.” Beau replied. 

There was a brief pause. “No need, she says that she will meet you down there. Fjord says that he’s treating me to breakfast and he’s going to skip today.” 

Beau smiled. “Understood. I’ll wait here.” She replied and then realizing that she didn’t have to hurry back to the chateau she sat down on the sand and looked out over the water. 

The waves crashed back and forth and Beau found her eyes closing of her own free will as she focused on the sound and began to meditate. It used to be so hard to focus her body and attention to sit still and quiet, but after joining the Nein and becoming an Expositor she realized that she enjoyed meditating. 

She found herself drifting, floating among the clouds and on the waves as she listened to the sounds of nature around her and let them sooth her mind, quieting it of all thoughts. 

Time had no meaning but eventually she felt a warm presence beside her and she smiled recognizing it. She let herself drift back and then opened her eyes to see Yasha sitting next to her. Yasha’s harp was in her lap, and although her fingers glided over the strings she did not pluck them, probably to keep from disturbing her. 

Beau leaned over and pressed her head against the barbarian’s shoulder. “Hey.” 

Yasha turned and smiled at her. “Hi. You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“You never disturb me.” Beau said honestly. She pressed a kiss to Yasha’s shoulder and then sighed happily. “I’m happy we are here. Eiselcross sucked.” 

Yasha shifted slightly and wrapped her arm around Beau pulling her closer. “It did. It had one good thing though.” 

“Hmm? What was that?” 

“We finally got together.” Yasha said, and Beau’s heart flipped at the sight of her smile. She snuggled closer. 

“That’s true. Only good thing about that adventure... the rest. Ugh.” 

Yasha chuckled. 

Beau motioned to the harp. “Did you want to play?” 

“In a moment... I just want to sit here and take it all in.” 

Beau nodded and grew silent content to just sit and to be here with Yasha in this moment. Eiselcross had too many close calls, that stupid creepy baby thing, and that Guardian for example, not to mention Lucian and the rest of the tomb takers... jerk... they all had been lucky to make it back. 

Beau felt Yasha’s arm shift under head and after a second the sound of harp music filled her ears. She lifted her head and watched mesmerized as Yasha’s fingers plucked at the strings. She was struck by the dichotomy of her lover, how hands that could crush a man’s skull, be so gentle when touching the strings or her body. 

Beau smiled and put her head into her hands and watched Yasha play. After a while, Yasha set the harp down beside her and laid back into the sand, looking up at the sky. 

Beau followed suit wordlessly, letting the taller woman pull her close, and wrapping one arm around her and guiding her head to rest back on her shoulder. Beau placed a kiss on her cheek and then her neck and sighed in happiness. 

“This is perfect.” 

She felt Yasha grin, a movement that she swore Yasha was doing with her whole body, putting every ounce of joy and delight into her smile. 

“It is... I can think of no place I’d rather be, than here with you.” Yasha said. 

Beau just grinned. “Softie!” She teased. 

Yasha shook her head. “Like you are one to talk.” 

“I know, I know.” Beau sat up and kissed her lips. “Don’t tell anyone but I like being soft, at least with you.” 

Yasha’s body grew still and her eyes grew wide. She knew how much saying that meant to Beau and she promised never to squander it. She looked Beau in the eyes. “I won’t... it will be our secret I promise.” She kissed her again and then they lay on the sand for a few moments more before they both decided it was too hot and headed back to the Chateau holding hands and smiling with laughter and the joy of being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough battle that leaves them both injured, Beau and Yasha take some time to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning on this for description of injury and anxiety/panic attack, nothing major but I wanted to put a warning on it just in case. Feel free to skip if you need too. Beau and Yasha are in an established relationship in this one, but no specific spoiler warning for any episode.  
> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Beau awoke to the sounds of something going on beside her, and she tried to open her eyes. But the world was too bright and it hurt so she quickly shut them again. She tried to talk but her mouth wouldn’t work either so she settled for a moan, her head pounding. 

“Easy... just lay still alright?” Yasha whispered, and Beau felt familiar warmth run along her arm, as the Aasimar cast Healing Hands on her. 

She felt slightly better, and after a few seconds as the warmth faded, she tired opening her eyes again. 

“Hey.” Yasha’s concerned eyes met hers and Beau felt her heart clench at the worry in them. What the hell happened? She remembered fighting some large beast and then nothing. 

“Hi.” Beau said softly. “What happened?” 

“You got hit in the head pretty hard... Jester was able to heal you, but I think you still might be feeling it.” 

“Yeah, feels like a Centaur jumped on me.” Beau said, wanting to sit up. She didn’t miss the flinch that Yasha gave her at that before reaching out a hand to help her. 

“Whoa... bad idea.” Beau said, as the room started to spin. She slammed her eyes shut and resisted the urge to vomit. Yasha quickly laid her back down. 

“Sorry... I shouldn’t have let you do that.” Yasha said, and the weight next to her moved as Yasha got up from the bed. 

Beau frowned. “Yasha... babe, hey... come here.” 

“Just a second let me get you... ah.” There was the sound of clattering, and for a second the noise made Beau’s ears ring, but then she forced herself to open her eyes and to see what was going on. It took a second for her eyes to focus, but when she did, she saw Yasha trying to hold a cup and pour water one handed, her right hand in a sling, which had been hidden from Beau’s view before. Her whole left arm was shaking from the effort, in a very uncharacteristic way. Beau’s heart pounded with worry. 

She was about to tell Yasha to stop and to come back over to her, but the barbarian managed to pour enough. She set down the pitcher and picked up the cup turning back towards Beau. Yasha sighed when she saw that Beau was frowning at her and that her girlfriend had seen the whole thing. 

“Here, you should drink this.” She passed it into her hand. “I would help you, but I’m a little useless right now.” Yasha held up the fingers of her good hand, which was still shaking. 

“What happened?” She could see that Yasha’s arm, hand and fingers were wrapped up in bandages. Beau took the cup from her and took a sip, before helping Yasha set it on the bedside table. 

“I jumped in the way to protect you, and ended up in the way of Caleb’s fireball. I got burned. Caduceus says it will take a few days of natural healing and healing spells for it to go back to normal.” She shrugged. “Not used to doing things one handed. It’s awkward.” 

Beau couldn’t help but grin. “Well, there are a few things that I can think of that you are good at with one hand.” She joked, hoping to make Yasha laugh, but the other woman didn’t smile. “Yasha?” 

Yasha shrugged. “I’m fine... I should leave you alone to sleep.” She moved to turn to leave. 

“No, please stay.” Beau pleaded with her. She took a good look at her girlfriend, seeing the pain and exhaustion in her features. “When was the last time you slept, and how long was I out?” 

“Almost a day... was kind of worried that you wouldn’t wake up.” Yasha sighed. Beau reached out her hand to gently grab Yasha’s, knowing that she was struggling with her emotions and the memories of her past and Zuala. It was something that they were both working on, but Beau knew it would take some time. She herself was afraid that Yasha would leave her, realizing that she wasn’t good enough for her, while the other woman was afraid of losing her entirely. There wasn’t anything Beau could say to help as they both knew in their line of work, close calls like this were normal, but it was still never easy. All they could do was to savor every moment and comfort each other when their demons refused to be silent. 

“Stay with me... we both could use some sleep.” She pulled gently, ignoring the wave of pounding and dizziness that the movement caused in her head. 

Yasha still hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Beau made sure that she was looking deep into Yasha’s eyes. “You never could. Please, babe... stay with me.” 

Finally Yasha relented and slowly and carefully she laid down next to her on the bed. Beau set the cup on the bedside table and rolled over gently and slowly to meet her. Yasha’s body was stiff and unyielding beside her, almost as if she was afraid that even the act of breathing would hurt her somehow. 

Beau reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. “Babe, relax. It’s alright.” 

Yasha sighed and her eyes flicked over to meet Beau’s. “Are you sure... I can...?” 

“No, just relax, please. You need your rest too..” Beau leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek and rested her pounding head against Yasha’s shoulder being careful of her arm. 

Yasha began to relax and after a few moments Beau felt her breathing change as the barbarian fell into slumber. Beau just turned and looked at her for a moment, admiring her features and pressed a kiss to Yasha’s neck. Then she closed her eyes. Tomorrow they would have a talk, and together they would work on healing both physically and emotionally after this close call. But for now, she was content just to be near her, and grateful for having another day and another moment with the woman that she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Prompt: Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mind Control.
> 
> _Her neck burned, the glyph glowing bright orange against her pale skin. She had tried to touch it before, but wasn’t able to reach it. If it wasn’t burning, her skin itched, especially at night as if her body kept trying to reject the mark._
> 
> _She hated it, hated feeling it, hated that it allows his voice to be in her head, his thoughts controlling her body. She wondered if it was like this before, in the time she didn’t remember, the nameless faces of people she had left in her wake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based upon a prompt I found on Tumblr. Spoilers for the Obann/Laughing Hand arc, 123-126. CW: For mind control and being forced to do things like murder. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Her neck burned, the glyph glowing bright orange against her pale skin. She had tried to touch it before, but wasn’t able to reach it. If it wasn’t burning, her skin itched, especially at night as if her body kept trying to reject the mark. 

She hated it, hated feeling it, hated that it allows his voice to be in her head, his thoughts controlling her body. She wondered if it was like this before, in the time she didn’t remember, the nameless faces of people she had left in her wake. This time though she remembered them all, the family she slaughtered, the monks, cobalt blues and grays, every face before her shifting to Beau’s. 

She wanted to scream then, to turn around and shove her sword into Obann’s chest and watch him bleed onto the floor. But she couldn’t... she heard his laughter in her mind as he forced her to turn and to just walk away, the laughing mouths of the Laughing Hand echoing Obann’s. 

Days passed slowly but yet time seemed to fly by. She suspected it was part of the spell and she was truly unaware of how much time had passed. Obann had brought them to the cathedral, the Chantry of the Dawn and his whispering voice telling her that their prize rested below. 

But their plans were interrupted by the Mighty Nein and she felt sick as she approached them, Skingorger out and ready. Obann’s voice in her head, telling her to destroy them once and for all. She felt like screaming but knew it wouldn’t do any good. 

Beauregard was her target, He whispered, as she walked up the stairs. Everything in her body fought to resist but Obann’s hold on her mind was just too strong. She swung and watched in horror as the monk fell, her body still on the steps. She screamed inside, and she heard him laugh. Her hands moved without her permission driving the sword into Beau’s chest. Tears fell freely down her face, the only action of her own that the devil would allow. 

Then she turned her sights onto her other friends, while her soul, her heart lay bleeding on the ground. What hurt worse was the idea of what could have been, a future, a life with someone again, shattered beyond repair. Even if she was freed and Beau returned to life before her, everything was broken now. There is no way that Beau would forgive her, her friends trust her again, or that she herself could.  
  


**\--------------------------------**

Yasha woke with a start, breathing hard as she sat up. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She looked around the dome, hoping that she didn’t wake anyone, least of all Beau who was curled up next to her. 

She looked down at the monk, and gently covered her over once more before leaning against her pack with a sigh. 

It had been a long time since she dreamed of Obann, and she blamed the stressful situation they had found themselves in. Didn’t help that she once again almost watched Beau die... twice in the same day. 

She felt movement beside her and looked down to see Beau shifting slightly. It took her a few seconds to realize she was shivering. 

Gently she reached out a hand and pulled the blanket tighter around her, before cradling her closer. The night was uncomfortable, although at least they had the dome, but in the aftermath of the fight with the Tomb Takers and their retreat, they were all tired and exhausted. 

Beau still had blood on her face, and the sight of it made her stomach upset. Being as gentle as possible, she tried to wipe it off, but some of it was still frozen, and Yasha winced at how uncomfortable that must be. 

Beau stirred slightly and Yasha pulled away quickly, feeling guilty. So many thoughts and feelings stirred in her head, and she sighed heavily. She loved this woman so much, but she was scared. Scared that she would hurt her somehow again, that she would be mind controlled again. That Lucian or some other terror out there in the dark would see how much she loved the monk beside her and use that against her once more, and that the next time it would be too late. 

It’s why she tried to keep her distance, to stay separate from Beau so that her love couldn’t be used against her. But here in this moment, in the dark cold night, after a day of fear and terror, she couldn’t help but feel… 

“Hey.” Beau’s voice so close to her made her jump. 

She looked down to see Beau’s eyes looking up at her, with concern. 

“Hello.” Yasha said, quietly. 

“You should be sleeping.” Beau said, pointedly. 

“So should you.” Yasha’s hand lifted of it’s own free will, and tucked a lock of hair behind Beau’s ear. She felt Beau suck in a breath, and they stared at each other for a moment before Yasha broke the eye contract and looked around at the others. 

“You are thinking too loud... it’s disturbing.” Beau commented, tucking her blanket around her as she sat up stiffly. 

“Sorry.” Yasha apologized softly. She wrapped her arm around Beau’s shoulders supporting her, trying not to remember the sight of Beau in the Dragon’s mouth, and in Lucian’s grip. 

“Don’t be... Do you want to talk about it?” Beau asked her softly, tucking her body against Yasha’s. “Ooh you are warm.” She commented almost without realizing it as she closed her eyes and snuggled in deeper. 

Yasha almost forgot to breathe, Beau’s sudden nearness made her heart pound and her body flush with warmth and desire. But after a second she tapped down her feelings and wrapped her arms around Beau holding her, trying to convince herself that they were only sitting like this because Beau was cold. 

“So?” 

Yasha had forgotten that Beau asked her a question. “Not really, just a bad dream is all.” 

“Hmm. Bad Dreams suck.” 

“They do.” 

A long moment of silence and Yasha almost thought that Beau was asleep against her, but then the monk spoke. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Yasha signed. Not really, but maybe it would help. “Obann… sometimes I see the things that we did in my dreams.” 

It was unspoken between them that the thing that Yasha saw the most of was Beau unconscious on the floor, bleeding out by her hand. 

“‘We did?’ You know he made you do those things right… it wasn’t something you chose.” Beau’s blue eyes looked up, her eyes angry, passionate. Gods she was beautiful. 

“Maybe, but I still did them. There is still blood on my hands that it’s hard to reconcile. You of all people should have cause to hate me. I almost killed you and I murdered members of the Cobalt Soul…” Yasha could see them now, dead on the floor, blue gray robes bloodstained and torn. She shivered at the memory. 

“You didn’t choose to do those things, you were forced too. You were and are just as much a victim as I am, as the monks were. It was not your fault, and they have forgiven you, I have forgiven you.” Beau reached for her hand and held it. 

Yasha sighed and used her free hand to wipe away tears. “I wish I could believe that.” 

Beau gave her a soft look, and rubbed her thumb along the back of Yasha’s hand. “I’ll keep reminding you that okay?” 

Yasha gave her a small nod, and just moved to hold her tightly. Beau snuggled back into her embrace and after a while, her soft breathing alerted Yasha that she had fallen back asleep. She just watched her for a long moment, and then followed, and for the remainder of the night the dreams left her alone, scared away she was sure by Beau’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Prompt: "I Can't Take This Anymore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't take this anymore." 
> 
> After a rough battle in which Beau has a very close brush with death, Yasha gets scared and Beau wonders if the other foot has finally fallen.
> 
> (This has a happy ending, I promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based upon a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Not set during any particular episode, but they are an established couple. There is a CW in this for a panic attack, and negative self esteem. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I can’t take this anymore.” Yasha said, tears streaming down her face. Beau froze mid step. She wanted to turn around, but she was afraid to. This was the moment that she had both dreaded and waited for, the moment where Yasha left, gave up on her, and walked away forever. Everyone always left, after all why would they stay. She was nothing... nothing but an asshole. 

Beau crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling cold. She felt frozen, numb, and she couldn’t go anything but stand there as Yasha walked out of her life. 

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she felt Yasha’s arms come around her as the Aasimar leaned closer, her breath tickling her ear. “I refuse to watch you die, Beau. Don’t ask that of me. Not again.” 

Beau took a breath, shaky and it was barely enough to quench the fire feeling in her lungs. She turned slowly. “I...” She tried to say, but her breath seemed to come fast, too fast, and it took her a second to realize that she was hyperventilating. 

Yasha’s hand moved down from her shoulder to her chest. “Breathe with me, Beau. Nice deep breaths. That’s it.” It took a minute, a full minute and she felt her breathing return to normal. She looked up into Yasha’s eyes, feeling tears in the corner of her eyes. 

“I don’t know how to do this.... I’ve lived so long thinking that I’m expendable that it’s a hard pattern to break, but please... don’t leave.” 

Her fingers reached up and clutched Yasha’s tunic. “Please.” 

Yasha smiled softly at her, before bending down and gently picking her up so that they were face to face. “I’m not going anywhere, Beau. I’m here with you, and I don’t plan on leaving any time soon. We just started this you and I, and I intend to see this through. But I already lost someone that I loved, and it nearly destroyed me. I don’t think I can do this a second time. You are strong Beau, and an amazing fighter. I’m not asking for you to give that up, but please try to think that if you die, you will leave a void in all of our hearts, especially mine, so maybe try not to take as many big risks, okay?” 

Beau just looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. “I will try.” 

“Good.” Yasha pressed a kiss to her lips as Beau’s hands moved around to lace against the back of her neck. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Beau said, grinning. “Sorry I’m an asshole.” 

Yasha grinned back. “You are my asshole and that’s what matters.” Beau rolled her eyes, but giggled softly as she allowed Yasha to carry her towards their bed. 

When they had gotten up here to their room in Caleb’s Tower, Beau was sure that sex was on the table, as they both seemed to have energy to burn after the days events, but now she just felt exhausted and all she wanted was cuddles. 

“Take a nap with me?” She asked softly. 

“It would be my pleasure.” Yasha said, kissing her gently as she laid her on the bed. Beau watched her girlfriend climb onto the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her holding her as her strong arms pulled the blankets over them. 

She smiled as she felt Beau snuggle up to her, and sighed. She could feel the warmth of Beau’s breath against her chest. 

“I love you.” Yasha whispered again. “Always. I’m here to stay, okay?” She gave Beau a squeeze to accent her point. 

Beau just placed a kiss on her chest, on the skin that peaked out from the cut of her tunic above her heart. “I love you too. Always.” She echoed, as she returned her head back to Yasha’s chest and fell into slumber. Yasha just stayed up watching her for a long moment, admiring how peaceful and beautiful she looked in sleep and then closed her eyes and joined Beau in the land of dreams, only waking up when Jester knocked on their door a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading!


	6. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based upon the prompt "Stars".
> 
> During their trek across the frozen landscape of Eislecross, Yasha has a surprise for Beau one night during watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future fic, but I would say that this may contain spoilers up until 128. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Feeling very tired of the icy white landscape of Eiselcross, Beau had been very much looking forward to the tower that evening. She would give anything for a change of scenery. But a chance encounter with another large worm creature and then a rogue pack of wolves had forced them to abandon that option, leaving them with the dome instead. 

Beau felt more than a little bummed, and felt a ball of restlessness and sadness form in her stomach. The tensions were high knowing that they were on a time crunch to reach Aeor in order to stop Lucian and the Tomb Takers from summoning the city and whatever other horrors that awaited them there. Beau would be lying if she said that she wasn’t feeling the stress. Sighing, she settled in her spot in the dome and rested her hands in her lap, picking restlessly at her wraps. 

Yasha was checking out the surrounding area with Fjord and Beau missed her presence. She knew that girlfriend (the idea that they were girlfriends now still made her giddy and she couldn’t help but smile) would have picked up on her mood by now and would probably have some helpful suggestion on how to get her out of it. 

One thing Beau loved more than anything was just the way that Yasha always seemed to see right through her. It could be infuriating sometimes of course, but most of the time, the taller woman knew exactly what she needed. It was crazy how well they just seem to fit, almost like they were made for each other. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into Yasha’s beautiful heterochromatic eyes, the purple and blue-green irises seemed to glow, reflecting the light from Caleb’s globules above them. 

“Hey.” Yasha said, bending to down kiss her and to grab something out of her pack. She passed Beau her canteen and a bit of dried fruit they had bought back in Zedash. “Hungry?” 

“Starving.” Beau replied, moving to bite off a chunk. 

Yasha chuckled and settled into her spot next to her. “I volunteered both of us for first watch... I want to show you something.” Yasha said quietly, seeing that the rest of the group was settling down to sleep. 

“Okay.” Beau took another bite of the fruit, feeling excited. Her earlier feelings of restlessness and stress were gone for the moment replaced by excitement and happiness at the idea of getting to spend a few moments alone with her favorite person, something that had been few and far in between here lately.They were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship where the newness of everything hadn’t worn off yet and Beau secretly hoped that it never would. She reached over and took Yasha’s hand, unable to resist touching her in some way. Yasha just gave her a beautiful smile and then went back to enjoying her food. 

About ten minutes later they got up and after leaving the dome, Yasha took her hand and led her to a spot a few feet away, a ledge overlooking this part of Eiselcross and giving them a clear view of the sky and the stars. 

The view was breathtaking. It had seemed like ever since they had arrived there the sky had been cloudy or stormy, but for once on this night, the sky was clear and the stars seemed so bright. Further off into the distance, a rainbow of lights seemed to dance in the sky, some strange phenomena that neither one of them had words for, but was so beautiful that it was enough to just look at. 

“Wow.” Beau said quietly. “This is amazing.” 

“It is.” Yasha said quietly. “So beautiful.” 

It took Beau a second to realize that Yasha wasn’t looking at the sky but at her, and she felt herself blush. “I was talking about the view.” 

“So was I.” Yasha gently took her hands in hers and held them gently as she looked down at her. 

“That is cheesy.” Beau said, grinning. 

“And you love it.” Yasha replied bending down to kiss her. 

“I do.” Beau said, letting go of Yasha’s hand to wrap an arm around her neck to hold her closer, kissing her again. In a few moments, they would go back to taking watch and prepare for what was ahead on this journey, but this moment, this quiet beautiful moment was exactly what was needed. 

“I love you.” Beau whispered, when they broke apart, turning to look up at the sky one last time with Yasha’s arms wrapped around her. 

“I love you too.” Yasha replied, placing a kiss on her head, and focusing on the lights above and just enjoyed this moment for as long as it could last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this story by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Warriorbard2012!


End file.
